1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical encoder unit and an optical encoder for detecting an absolute angle by using an optical scale.
2. Description of the Related Art
Encoders are used in various mechanical devices to detect the position or the angle of a movable component. Generally, there are encoders that detect a relative position or angle, and encoders that detect an absolute position or angle. There are optical encoders and magnetic encoders, and the optical encoders are more affected by foreign substances and the like, and by fluctuations in the amount of detected light.
Prior Art 1 discloses a technique for reducing the influence of fluctuations in the amount of detected light, and for improving the resolution.